


Bound

by aries_pandalion143



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Femkurapika, M/M, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries_pandalion143/pseuds/aries_pandalion143
Summary: Its been two years since kurapika bound kuroro's nen. However he has finally been freed from the judgement chain, and he has a new treasure in his sights.





	1. Free

It had taken two years, but Kuroro Lucifer was finally free of the judgment chain that sealed his nen. The first the on his mind was to meet up with his spiders to plan the Ultimate heist I'm his eyes, but first he need to let them know what was going on. Kuroro pulled out his phone and called his now only must trusted member. "DANCHOU" squealed Shalnark. "Did you just squeal shal" Kuroro replied amusement in his voice. Shalnark cleared his throat embarrassed at the fact that he obviously had shown how much he missed his leader. "Of course not danchou, is there any thing you needed" the blonde asked in an almost child-like voice. Kuroro chuckled at shal's attempt to keep his cool. "Get the spider together and wait for me at the yorkshin hideout I have come up with the ultimate heist. That is all" the spider boss stated then hung up. Kuroro smiled to himself. He had big plans for the genei ryodan.

 

Shalnark's POV

Shalnark was ecstatic. After two years his leader had finally returned, and he could bring the spiders together again. In his danchou's absence the spiders had been dispersed and hadn't seen each other since. Shalnark had spent the first three months alone and lonely but then he meet a girl that kept him on his toes and they had been together ever since. "SCARLETT" Shalnark squealed lifting his lover off the ground spinning her around. His lover laughed she had never seen him smile this wide."He's back, Danchou has returned" The blond exclaimed happily. Scarlett had knew all about Shalnark and the genie ryodan and she found it hot, their relationship strengthened because of this. "That's grand sweets" she smiled planting kisses on his face. "Well you better send out the message and get going, you don't want to make him wait" she said. "I'll miss you peaches" he said giving his signature warm smile. She smiled back" just be careful and make sure you come visit me" she winked at him. "Of course" he said smiling ,then giving his lover one more passion filled kiss." I'll text you" he said and then vanished without a trace.

 

**"RETURN TO YORKSHIN BASE DANCHOU'S BACK"**

That was the text shalnark sent out the all members of the spiders. He smiled, something big was coming he could just knew it.

 

Kurapika's pov

The last two hears had been hell for kurapika. When he returned from sealing Kuroro's men, he had immediately been drowned in work by his boss due to the fact that he had almost gone bankrupt after Neon lost her ability. Kurapika with the help of Basho and senritsu restored the Nostrade family's wealth. After that his boss had spent most of his time trying to get him to Neon, no matter how many times he refused. Neon made it no better she was just as persistent has her father and had terrible tantrums every time he refused.

Nowadays kurapika would just try to avoid the Nostrades unless they had something truly important for him to do. "Kurapika" senritsu's soft voice called out to him. "yes" kurapika  answered turning to look at the short woman. "the boss would like to see you ..........again"she said with a sigh. Kurapika rolled his eyes and waled toward Nostade's office.

He knocked on the mahogany doors and waited for an answer. "Enter" a raspy voice said. Kurapika stepped inside of the room to see Nostrade and Neon looking at him and smirking. It took every thing the Kurta had not to sound irritated. "what can I do for you" the teen asked with a tight smile. "come on kurapika you know what we want." Nostrade said. "Come on kurapika why won't you marry me" Neon whined. "Am I not good enough for you" she asked sounding slightly offended." No it's not that I just don-"kurapika tried to explain."Come on I can show you some things" Neon said in a slutry voice. "I'm really not interested I'm sorry my lady but I'll have to decline your offer.... Again" Kurapika sighed.

Nostrade gave  kurapika an annoyed face." Kurapika I've been trying for two years now to marry Neon, now I'll ask one more time. Marry my daughter or I'll fire you" he said with a smirk. Kurapika mouth dropped. Nostrade had finally annoyed him. Kurapika looked him in the eye and said "fire me". The Nostrades looked at him shock evident on there faces. "ARE YOU SERIOUS" neon screeched. "with all do respect I'd rather you fire me cause I don't have time to deal with your bull-" Kurapika froze something didn't feel right, he could tell at that very moment his worst enemy Kuroro Lucifer and been set free.

Kurapika's eyes went ablaze. A deep crimson glowing throughout the room."You're a Kurta" Nostrade whispered. Kurapika froze and then bolted for the out of the room. You could here Nostrade voice bellowing "STOP HIM" from down the hall. Kurapika had almost made it out the door when something hit him hard on the back of his neck and the world went black.


	2. Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroro plans to procure the ultimate treasure

Kuroro's pov

Kuroro walked into his yorkshin base only to see eleven pairs of eyes staring back at him. "Danchou I've gathered everybody just like you asked" shalnark said is his usual cheery voice. Kuroro gave a small smile and looked around the room to see many old faces and one new face."is this the newest member?" Kuroro asked staring down at the child that can easily be mistaken for a girl. "yup hes pretty good for his age too" the blonde answered. Kuroro looked up to see Hisoka staring at him lewdly.

"Hisoka why are you here, i thought you were done being a spider" The spider boss asked. Kuroro has know Hisoka long enough to know that he wouldn't stay in one place for long if his plans had been found out. "Well I was extremely bored watching my delectable fruit ripen, but then a little spider told me that you were back" the demented clown answered shifting his gaze to shalnark, causing his him to shudder, then to kalluto, who just blinked as if he was already used to the clown's twisted behavior. "Plus, my dearest Illumi asked me to look after him, since he doesn't trust any of the spiders but you" Hisoka added. 

"fair enough" Kuroro said not really caring to continue the conversation. " now lets get down to business" he said rubbing his hand together. " As you know, two years ago the chain assassin who is know as kurapika, and works under the Nostrade family sealed my nen and killed two of our members " the bossed started earning a growl from Nobunaga. The samurai was about to say something but was quickly shot down by an annoyed gaze from his leader. Kuroro continued " well since i have been freed from his judgement chain I say we drop by the Nostrade and and leave with a living artifact, and we will do it tonight" He finished. 

"Danchou the Nostrade head will also be hosting a huge action with extremely valuable items" Shalnark added. "That great then we will also loot everything" Kuroro answered the smile on his face widened. "Now all we have to do is come up with a way to procure the chain assassin without causing a huge commotion" Kuroro said as he put his hand on his chin and began to think.

 

"Um..."Kalluto started breaking the silence  that had fallen upon the spiders as the did their own silent thinking. "yes do you have an idea little zoldyck" Kuroro asked shifting his gaze to the small boy, curious about what he had to offer. "It shouldn't be difficult to obtain the chain assassin because it seems as if he was discovered as being the last living kurta and is now being held inside a cage ready to be sold off as a living artifact in Nostrade auction" Kalluto said casually as if he had not just solved a big problem as simply as riding a bike. "How in the hell did you know that"Phinks damn near yelled his eyes bugging out of his head. " yes how did you know that little zoldyck" kuroro said he was curious the child had just solved there problems.

 

Kalluto handed kuroro a small paper doll that had a little mouth on it. "what the hell it's just a little paper to-" Nobunaga began complaining but was cut off with a "SHHH listen" coming from the child.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CAGE" a voice full of fury called out from the doll. The spiders stared at the little doll in awe the chain assassins voice was enacting from the doll and he sounded extremely pissed. "I'M NOT AN ITEM YOU BASTARD YOU CANT JUST SELL ME WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" the little paper doll vibrated as the kurta's words of rage spewed out of its paper mouth.The paper continued to mocked everything the kurta said till a loud thunk was heard and every thing went quiet.

"I think they knocked him out" Shalnark said stating the obvious." well i don't blame 'em that guy sure does have a good pair of lungs" Franklin said said sounding kind of amused. "Thank you little zoldyck i do believe this has cleared up our problem we just simply treat him as if he were another item to be stolen" kuroro stated the shifted his gaze the feminine boy.

 "Do you want this our should i dispose of it" the spider boss asked. " I still want it the kurta has been my entertainment since he became acquainted with aniki" kalluto said taking the paper doll from kuroro's hands. Some of the spiders looked at him strangely, but kalluto just kept an impassive face like he hadn't just said he get his entertainment from spying on the kurta.

 

**_TIME SKIP_ **

 

It was almost midnight and the auction had begun a few hours ago the spiders had already copied an looted ever last item except for one they were now just waiting for the signal so they could start their plan to obtain the _item_ that they were really after. " NOW FOR THE FINAL ITEM A LIVING ARTIFACT VERY RARE ONE AT THAT, THE LAST KURTA" the announcer stated. Then a loud 'bing' echoed throughout the room where the auction signaling the start of the plan. As kurapika's cage was being wheeled onto the stage the power was cut by shalnark, leaving nothing but darkness. Feitan, Phinks, Machi, Hisoka, and Kalluto began killing everyone in sight leaving NO survivors, while shizuku began to clean up any evidence that put them on the scene including the bodies. After that was done the left leaving shal and kuroro to handle the kurta. Shalnark began picking the lock causing kurapika to tense "hey now no need to get all stiff we're just here steal some rare treasures" he said in a soft voice as if try to calm the kurta which had turned out to be a big mistake as he seemed to recognize his voice.

"Spiders" Kurapika hissed out. Kurapika who's eyes had been bandaged were surely burning scarlet as she prepared herself to fight the the spider that had entered cage to retrieve him. "Don't make this harder than it need to be" Shalnark damn near pleaded, knowing fully that the chain assassin did not need his eyes to see in a fight. When he saw that kurpika had no intention of backing down he lunged for her. Shalnark wrapped his arms around the kurta's arms and middle lifting him up and walked out of the cage, struggling not to release his grip on kurapika as he kicked, squirmed, and even bit at shalnark trying to free himself. Shalnark was shocked at how much strength and force kurapika was putting into his movements causing his grip to falter. Kurapika noticed how the force of the spider's grip had weakened and took the opportunity to break free and try to run for it.

Even though Kurapika was fast on his feet, he did not get very far. As he was running he suddenly felt something hit him hard at the nape of his neck, rendering him unconscious. Kuroro caught the falling boy and slug him over his shoulder."That should do for about three to four hours, lets go shal" the spider boss called out. ' _Oh yes i have VERY big plans for you_   _dear kurta"_ Kuroro thought to himself.

 


	3. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conditions were made

Kurapika felt uncomfortable, he felt as if people were watching him. No matter which way he stirred he couldn't get rid of that feeling. He opened his eyes only to see blurry figures all around him. Kurapika blinked, he was confused. Why were many people in his room he thought to himself.

"It seems like sleeping beauty is finally awake" Kurapika heard a voice say. The kurta froze when he came to his senses. He was shocked, suddenly he remembered everything that had happened to him and that set his eyes ablaze. Kurapika tried to jerk away from the spider head that was squatting in front of him but something was was holding him in place.

"Why did you bring me here" He hissed out, glaring directly into the the spider boss's eyes. Kuroro just stared at the kurta. He was captivated by the boy who's scarlet eyes seemed to burn the brightest. Kurapika felt uncomfortable, he didn't  like how the man was staring at him. He felt like he was going to drown in his Obsidian eyes that seem to peak into his soul. Kuroro finally blinked and replied "You dear belong to me, you are my most prized possession"

"Is that so" kurapika snarled his eyes burned brighter. The kurta was pissed, this man had had no right to claim. His right hand began to twitch, he wanted nothing more than to wrap his chain around this man's heart and squeeze the life out of it. "Oh that's not all since belong to me that also means you are now a spider, and if you refuse ill send the rest of my spiders out to kill all your friends." Kuroro said in a deadpan tone.

The spiders where shocked they knew that their danchou wasn't going to kill the kurta, but the last thing they expected was for him to make him a spider. Everyone was quiet till the samurai broke it with his loud exclamation. "WHAT DANCHOU YOU REALLY WANT TO MAKE THE CHAIN BASTARD A SPIDER ARE YOU INSANE" Nobunaga shrieked.The other spiders stared wide-eyed at nobunaga,not expecting him to talk to their leader in such a way even though they agree with him.

Kuroro just smiled at nobunaga not really caring for his opinion on this matter. He turned his attention back to the boy who's eyes had turned back to their original color. "So kurta what do you say spiders or your friends lives you pick" the man said staring at the now trembling kurta. Kurapika was on the verge of shutting down he knew what he would have to do if it meant keeping his friends alive. 

"fine" kurapika muttered, shocking the spiders into silence with his answer. Kuroro smirked in satisfaction. "What was that I don't think I heard you, please speak up" the spider head chided as his smirk grew into a smile. "I said FINE YOU SINFUL BASTARD" the kurta snarled.

"whoa there, easy now no need to yell" shalnark said trying to calm the raging kurta. Kurapika was seething, his eyes burning the brightest hue of scarlet. "Now kurta boy i want your full cooperation or your friends will be dead by morning" the spider head said walking up to the kurta. "Machi release his right hand" kuroro ordered. Kurapika's eyes widened as his had fell to his lap.

"Lets make this a solid promise kurta boy" kuroro said staring down at the kurta. Kurapika stared at the man wide-eyed.

"what ever makes you think that I would ever agree to _that_ "kurapika argued.

"Ill let make your own conditions" The spider head continued 

Kurapika was shocked then with out any hesitation he summoned his judgement chain "states your conditions" he said strongly. Kuroro stared it to the blazing eyes smiling widely. "First you must follow my every order",Kurapika nodded. "Second you must not harm my spiders unless they attempt to harm you first" Kuroro  continued. "Thirdly you must return to what ever base we are near if you ever leave they will be your home now" kororo finished.

kurapika's eye twitched continuously. "I accept your conditions". His judgement chain flew towards his chest then froze right before it made contact. Kuroro raised an eyebrow. "This is a double chain it will not move until I state my conditions" kurapika explained in a miffed tone. Kuroro gave the boy a look saying continue.

"My first condition is that neither you nor your spiders may bring harm to my friends" the kurata started. "Secondly you must return ALL the scarlet eyes to me" the kurta continued. Not waiting for a response the boy continued "Lastly If I were do die by the hands of your spiders or by any reason you will die as well" Kurapika finished. Without any response from the spider boss the chains plunged into each of their chest wrapping their hearts. Kuroro looked at the kurta seeing the scarlet eyes fade into blue that looked grey from a distance. suddenly the kurta went limp body only being held up my machi's tread still attached to his left wrist.

"Machi you can release him" Kuroro stated staring at the kurta in interest. He picked the boy up and slung him over his shoulder. "Things are going to be better" the spider head said before walking of to his room.

The spiders were perplexed even hisoka hadn't muttered a word a word. The silence was broken with Shalnark let out a shaky laugh. "Danchou is just full of surprises" the blonde said rubbing his the back of his neck. Machi looked at Shalnark then her eyes zeroed in on the small trail of dried blood traveling down his neck from a fresh bite mark. "why is there a bite mark on your neck shal" Her voice filled with ever lasting ice. Shalnark groaned he had knew kurapika bit him but he didn't know it was visible.

"That was kurapika he bit me trying to escape I didn't think it was going to be noticeable" he said bringing his had to the bite mark. "He bit down pretty hard it broke skin" Franklin said coming closer to examine the mark as if it were a foreign object. The others spiders also moved closer staring ate the bite. All but Nobunaga had been secretly impressed that the kurta had actually broke skin.

"That damn bastard I should have cut him down before he did that freaky chain shit" the samurai seethed. "tch..idiot danchou wouldn't have let you do that, you should had plans for him when he returned here with the kurta's blood on his hands" Feitan taunted. All Nobunaga could do was think about how the make the monster who his leader was bound to life's hell


	4. To Her

It had been almost a month since kurapika had been forced into the spider's web. Within that time he had gotten three more pairs of eyes adding up to a total of five out of thirty-seven, he had also been forced to help "acquire" many expensive items that were suppose to be auctioned off. Nowadays kurapika had been irritable and quick-tempered, simply due to the fact that his alliance with the spiders had been working out too well.

"OI.... chain bastard" Nobunaga yelled. Kurapika rolled his eyes, it was the same thing everyday. Nobunaga would declare his undeniable hate for him and they would spend the next ten minutes arguing, which would usually end up with the samurai losing every.......single......time.

"what do you want idiot samurai" Kurapika snapped. He was fed up with this useless squabble, and was very close to snapping all he needed was for Nobu to make the first move.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR KILLING UVO-NEVER"

"He's  dead, deceased, fallen, slain, lamented, pushing up daisies, what else do you want me to say. He's gone, GET OVER IT"

"YOU DONT KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE SOMEONE RIPPED AWAY FROM YOU-YOU CHAIN BASTARD."

All the others spiders in the room froze. Shalnark was shocked, _of all the stupid things Nobu could say._ Kuroro sighed and palmed his face he knew things were not going to go well. Kurapika's eyes began to burn scarlett, his eyebrows furrowed in anger, and then he snapped.

"I don't know what it's like you say" Kurapika began to laugh. All the pent up anger he had been holding bubbled over as words of rage poured out of his mouth.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE, I WATCHED YOU AND YOUR IDOT OF A FRIEND TEAR MY FAMILY APART, EVERY SING LAST ONE OF THEM AND YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE LOSS OF ONE, I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU FIRST, SINCE YOU ARE THE WEAKEST LINK, YOU INSUFFERABLE IDIOT" Kurapika seethed. Nobunaga bristled in anger, he didn't care about anything but the destruction of this kurta. So he unsheathed his sword and took a swipe at the blond. Kurapika dodged but not well enough, as his ruby earing shattered into pieces. Kurapika 's hand shot to his left ear, when felt felt nothing his face contorted into one of pure fury. He began to rain blow after blow onto the samurai, his speed was to much to bear, so Nobunaga received every single one. Nobunaga began to swing his sword blindly and was able to slice open the front of the shirt the kurta had been wearing, which for some reason only made Kurapika angrier. His blows continued to rain down on the samurai until suddenly he was being forced away.

Seeing that he could no longer fight kurapika began to sob muttering "what have you done" repeatedly. Then as if someone flicked a switch off he blacked out. Shal looked down at the kurta in pure shock, he never knew someone so small could be so powerful. Shalnark looked over at Nobu, only to find him completely knocked out  with a swollen and bruised faced. He placed kurapika on the couch and looked over to his Danchou and said "what now".

Just as he was about to answer, he noticed a surge of nen coming from the now sleeping kurta. The spiders had gotten closer only to notice changes that began to appear on the kurta. He's hair began to to grow longer, His hips widened slightly, but the most noticeable change were the two lumps that began to form on his chest. Kuroro's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. _So the kurta is a girl_ , Kuroro thought. His eyes began to trail along the sleeping kurta's body. He began to notice how beautiful the kurta really was. Her skin was milky white, her body was slim and nimble, her face was like angel descended form the highest of heavens. Kurapika began to subconsciously shift from his gaze. Her torn shirt shifted exposing her bare chest for all to see.

Kuroro felt a hot flow of liquid rush from his nose. He slapped his hand over his nose in shock. Some of the other spiders gasped and turned away in shock,while others starred shamelessly. "Machi go find her some clothes and put her in my room" Kuroro ordered. Machi raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior but complied anyway, slinging the girl over her shoulder and walking away. Shalnark cleared his throat and awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"well that was interesting" he said not really knowing what to do at the moment.

"Interesting indeed, the removing of her most sacred possession had the ability to turn he..to her" mused.

_The kurta was very interesting_  


	5. Awkward

Kurapika had woken up on the softest bed she had ever laid on. Her mind was hazy, and she had no recollection of how she got there. Then everything came rushing back, Kurapika's anger rose as she shot out the bed and rushed into the front room where all the spiders were. Her eye were blazing as she stormed into the room gathering the attention of everyone in the room except for Machi.

"Where is it." she said looking around the room to meet everyone's eyes but became more irritated when she noticed the weren't returning her heated gaze. She cocked her hip and crossed her arms over her chest but nobody made a move, they all seemed to be focused on her center. Kurapika began to feel self-conscious under their heated gaze so she folded her arms over her stomach.

"What are you staring at" she hissed out. Her statement only seemed to snap Kuroro, and Shalnark out of whatever daze they seemed to be in. "You never mention she had a belly [piercing](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/00/68/a3/0068a3e5294330cf4b1be6e419535330.jpg) Machi" the baby faced blond stated in awe. Machi just simply shrugged not seeing why the relevance of the piercing was important. Kurapika face flushed red she look down  at herself noticing the [outfit](http://www.amourlondon.com/content/imageresize?Path=~/Content/images/4250d673-0afc-4098-9a90-64be2606c716.JPG&Size=1000) the had on exposed her stomach. Kurapika's eyes began switching from red to blue but finally settled on her normal sapphire color.

Kuroro had been captivated by the switching of Kurapika's eyes. He saw rubies, sapphires, and even amethyst. He had been so entranced by her eyes that he didn't even noticed that he backed kurapika into a wall with her chin in between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to drown in his eyes. Kurapika's face was blazing as her eyes would have been if they stayed in their scarlet hue. The situation she was in was indeed an awkward, she never thought that the man she despised would have his body pressed so closely against her. Especially in a room fool of people.

"Remove yourself from me and return my earring this instant" she spat. Her sudden words of fury seemed to snap kuroro out of his entranced state.

"such beautiful eyes, if only they weren't filled with so much hatred" he replied complying to her wish. The ruby drop earring had been placed in her hand via Hisoka who had been ordered to "glue" it back together. Kurapika sighed and let a small sad smile slip onto her face.

"Oi why did you loose your shit of a little earring, and why are you a girl" Phinks asked, staring the kuruta. Kurapika shot the eyebrow-less man a fierce glare that made him flinch. "I am under no obligation to answer to you" she replied coldly. walking toward the darkest corner of the room,sitting with her knees to her chest.

" _caru maritu_ " Kurapika whispered softly before putting the earring back in her ear. After hearing Kurapika say those word, something inside kuroro clicked. He knew what she said but he was shocked kurapika couldn't be over age nineteen, and he was pretty sure that she got her earring from the kurta village. The massacre was six years ago and she would would have been thirteen around that time and that's too young for anyone to have a-

"Husband?" Kuroro questioned out loud. Kurapika's head snapped towards the spider head along with everyone else in the room. "Danchou?" Shal questioned bewildered by his leader's sudden inquiry. Kurapika eyes were wide as she stared at Kuroro, mouth agape. Kuroro turned to look at the kurta and slightly smirked at the expression she had been making.

"Weren't you a little to young to have a 'dear husband' Kurapika, you were about thirteen yes?"Kuroro asked in a slightly judging tone. Kurapika's mouth snapped shut and she began to glare at the the spider boss.

 "you're married kurapika?,  WOW so that earring was like your wedding ring?, oh wait so then why did you turn into a girl when Nobu broke it?"Shal began firing questions left and right but was cut off. "Shut up, I an not entitled, nor drunk enough to answer ANY of your questions" came Kurapika's icy reply. And with that Kurapika huddle into herself and ignored all stares from the other spiders. The ambiance of the room had gone from amazement to awkward in what seemed like minutes.

Kuroro however, didn't seem to mind the change in mood, the only thing on his mind was how he figured out how to get the kurta to cooperate with having to order it.  _Everything is going to start getting better_ is the last thing he thought about before he lost himself in his book.


End file.
